Day & Night
by Lavendel
Summary: Dort wo Dunkelheit herrscht wirst du stets Licht finden. Aber Schatten begleiten dich dennoch. Wie findest du heraus wer du bist, wenn du nicht die Tiefen deines Herzens erforschst? [Complete]


**Titel:** _Day & Night  
_**Teil:** _Prolog + 2 Kapitel (vollständig)  
_**Rating:**_ G (guarded) - für Leser ab fünf Jahre  
_**Warnung:**_ sap, etwas dark  
_**Pairing:**_ -_

**Author's Comment:**_ Puh okay. Diese Story habe ich schon vor einer guten Weile geschrieben. Irgendwie hatte ich den Drang so etwas schon immer mal zu schreiben, weiß auch nicht wieso. Jedenfalls fängt es mitten in den Geschehnissen an, also nicht wundern wenn es etwas komisch rüberkommt. Sofern Charaktere erscheinen, welche nicht zu DBZ gehören, dann liegt das Copyright wie sonst auch, bei mir! Alles andere ist Toriyamas Eigentum, leider! Trotzdem habt Spaß bei einem neuen Werk meinerseits, hoffentlich pennt ihr nicht vor Langeweile weg XD Wäre lieb wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr davon haltet, aber bleibt konstruktiv, sofern es möglich ist, vielen Dank, gg_

**Day & Night**

**Prolog**

Gegensätze. Sie existieren schon seit dem ersten Atemzug des ersten Lebewesens im Universum. Überall sind sie zu finden. In der Natur. Im All. In all diesen verschiedenen und verstreuten Galaxien. Im Guten… als auch Bösen. Im Leben… als auch im Tod. Was aber so wenige wissen ist,… Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Sie ziehen sich mit solch einer Gewalt an, dass sie sich am Ende sogar selbst zerstören können, wenn sie nicht wissen wo ihre Grenze liegt. Andererseits trachten sie nacheinander… ein Leben lang und je länger Lebewesen, irrelevant welcher Art, das Gesuchte verfolgen… desto leerer und einsamer werden sie. Alles braucht eine konstante Linie, auf welcher man sich bewegen kann und wenn man diese so genannte „Linie" nicht findet… dann pendelt man hin und her, ohne Anfang und ohne Ende, für den Rest des Lebens, welches man ein – und ausatmet. Da stellt man sich die Frage „Warum". So einfach diese Frage auch gestellt ist, so schwer ist sie wiederum zu beantworten. Aber, um diese so schwierige Frage nicht im Raum stehen zu lassen, lassen wir sie sich verlieren… in den unendlichen Höhlen und Tiefen jedwiger Zeiten von Hier bis Damals. Lassen wir die Frage versuchen, sich selbst zu beantworten oder anders ausgedrückt… begleiten wir ein Karussell voller tobender und bewegender Geschichte vieler Pro und Contras und vollführen eines der egoistischsten Wunder, welche uns in die Wiege gelegt wurde: Das Beobachten.

**Kapitel 1 **

**What I'm Searching For**

Kälte… überall. Das Einzige was er noch imstande war zu fühlen, war stechende und brachiale Kälte. Seine Wahrnehmung für die Umgebung verlor er irgendwann zwischen dem heutigen Damals und dem dortigen Heute… seine Gedanken schienen so wirr, obwohl er ein leeres Gefühl in seinem Kopf verspürte. Ein gefühlloser Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, irgendwie schien er zu keiner Emotion fähig zu sein, seit er hier gelandet war. Und er dachte, man hätte ihm in gewisser Hinsicht vergeben…

_/Welch Ironie…/_

Nein… Sündern vergibt man nicht und schon gar nicht einem Sünder wie ihm. Blut von Millionen klebte an seiner Seele und irrelevant wie sehr er sich geändert hatte… er konnte sich und seinen Geist von der Sünde nicht reinwaschen. Seine Taten waren das Resultat dessen, dass er hier gelandet war… in einer Dimension zwischen Himmel und Hölle. Eine Welt namens „Day & Night". Hier wird entschieden was mit ihm geschieht… aber schon allein die Tatsache, dass er hier hausen musste, verhieß ihm nichts Gutes. Eine trostlose Gegend, dachte er sich. Kein Wind, keine Wolken, kein Fegefeuer, welches ihn für seine Taten büßen lassen sollte. Nur umherirrende Seelen und trostlose Gesichter… eine bestialische Welt ohne Anfang und ohne Ende. Und hier soll sein Schicksal entschieden werden?

_/Wohl eher ein schlechter Scherz…/_

„Kein Scherz, mein Herz."

Der Mann blieb stehen. Seine Sinne könnten ihm einen Streich spielen, dachte er sich. Er durfte ihnen nicht trauen, genau wie seinen Augen.

„Nicht schlecht, Sayajin… du scheinst diesen Ort sehr wohl zu kennen."

„Ergib dich zu erkennen Feigling… du bist hier ein Gefangener, genau wie ich. Also beweise den Mut, falls du diesen hast, und zeige dich."

Vegeta schien sichtlich angespannt… das, was er wahrnahm, könnte genau so gut eine Halluzination sein. An solch einem Ort ist so gut wie alles möglich. Plötzlich schlich sich ihm eine alte Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis… aber sie verschwand, genau so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Des Sayajin Ungeduld sollte trotzdem belohnt werden, denn das Wesen erschien, welches gewagt hatte, sich in die Gedanken des Prinzen einzuschleichen.

„Du…" Das gesprochene Wort war nichts weiter als ein leises Flüstern, aber dennoch hallte es in seinen Ohren wie eine immer wieder kehrende Melodie. Seine Augen begegneten denen des Wesens… ein leichtes sowie sarkastisches Grinsen machte sich in Vegetas Gesicht breit. „Hätte ich mir doch glatt denken können."

Das Wesen trat nun gänzlich vor. „Selbstverständlich. Oder glaubst du ernsthaft, irgendein ranghoher Angelus steigt persönlich vom Himmel um dich zu prüfen? Ich bitte dich mein Herz… die würden nicht mal für sich selbst einen Finger krumm machen."

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es ist schon einfach eine typische Haltung seinerseits geworden, wenn er sich wohl fühlte oder Etwas begriffen hatte. „Warum ausgerechnet Du? Wieso nicht mein Vater, oder meine Mutter? Oder Bulma?"

„Das darfst du mich nicht fragen, Vegeta. Du hast entschieden, nicht ich."

„Ich entschied, dass ausgerechnet du mich prüfst?"

Das Wesen grinste schnippisch und ging auf Vegeta zu. Dieser zog schon eine sehr verärgerte Miene und verhieß, dass man mit ihm gerade nicht gut Kirschen essen sollte, aber das war dem Wesen egal. Es kannte Vegeta… durch und durch. Denn schließlich… war sie sein Gegensatz. Sein Positiv, sein Negativ, seine Nacht, sein Tag, sein Böse, seine Schönheit, seine Hässlichkeit…

„Wir beide wissen genau, warum du mich ausgesucht hast."

„Pff… nur weil uns beide eine Vergangenheit zeichnet, muss das nicht heißen, dass ich mich gerade nach dir an solch einem Ort sehne."

„Doch, mein Herz. Genau das heißt es. Also komm… wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Widerwillig folgte Vegeta dieser Frau, die er vor Jahrzehnten kannte. Erinnerungen aus alten Tagen flackerten in ihm auf…

„Hänge nicht der Vergangenheit nach Vegeta…"

„Und du hör auf in meinen Gedanken zu stöbern."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Aber du weißt doch Geliebter, das war doch stets meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung."

„Melodia!"

„Ist ja gut, mein Herz… ich werde es unterlassen in deinen wirklich sehr interessanten Gedanken zu stöbern. Apropos… du hast einen Sohn!"

„Grr…"

**Kapitel 2:**

**Pure ****Consciousness**

Stunden vergingen… es könnten auch Tage gewesen sein, Vegeta konnte es nicht genau sagen. Diese Welt schien wie immer, Nichts änderte sich, alles schien konstant. Eine gerade Linie… die alles regelt...

„Immer weiter Vegeta."

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst meine Gedanken zu lesen?"

„Ich habe deine Gedanken nicht gelesen… ich habe lediglich deine Miene gedeutet… Wir sind da."

Der Sayajin schaute sich um. Alles schien ihm genau so gleich wie vorher.

Er wollte Melodia schon gehörig die Leviten lesen, aber sie hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Trat hinter Vegeta und umarmte ihn von hinten. Bewegte ihren Mund in Richtung seines Ohres und flüsterte. „Nicht mit deinen Augen sehen, Vegeta… und auch nicht mit deinen Sinnen…"

Das Gefühl, welches ihn überkam als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr… Vegeta verlor sich für einen Moment in diesem Gefühl und schloss seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete befand er sich auf einer hellgrünen Landschaft. Die Sonne schien schöner als jemals zuvor… alles blühte und erfreute sich an dem Leben, das sich von der Erde bis zum Himmel erstreckte…

„Vegeta-Sei…"

„In der Tat, mein Herz."

Nostalgie machte sich in Vegeta breit. „Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

„Ich dachte, eine bekannte Gegend würde Dir mehr bei deiner Suche nach einer Antwort helfen… schließlich war das hier doch unser Lieblingsplatz." Vegeta ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft streifen… so wunderschön und lebendig war dieser Ort. Melodia räusperte sich: „Außerdem hast du mir hier meine Unschuld genommen, du gemeiner Lustmolch." Melodia lachte vergnügt als sie sah wie Vegetas Wangen etwas erröteten.

Einige Zeit verging und beide saßen nebeneinander. Still und ohne ein Wort sagend genossen die Zwei die Ruhe und den Frieden, der sie umgab. Vegeta wusste, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt und noch weiter hinaus eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden… Aber trotzdem konnte er seine Gedanken nicht abschalten… sie ließen ihn kaum los, auch nicht als er lebte. Es quälte ihn… verfolgte ihn… am Tag, in der Nacht… in seinen Träumen, wo er eigentlich frei sein sollte. Aber keine Freiheit ist auf dem Schicksal anderer erbaut… somit auch seine nicht. Sein Kopf drehte sich zu Melodia… sie war noch immer so schön wie damals. Helle braune Locken verzierten ihren Kopf und ein unschuldiger Ausdruck zeichnete noch immer ihr liebliches Gesicht. Braune Augen zeigten sich der Welt… die Spiegel der Seele, sagte man. Aber niemand wusste wie gezeichnet diese Augen waren… wie viel sie durchmachen mussten, wie viel sie gaben und Nichts dafür bekamen. In einer fernen Zeit liebte Vegeta dieses Geschöpf, welches vor Narben an der ganzen Seele gezeichnet war und trotzdem geschafft hatte, den süßen Saft des Lebens zu trinken. Vegetas Melodie der Ewigkeit,… des ewigen Traums und des Friedens. Seine Melodia…

„Deine Gedanken laden ja förmlich ein zum Stöbern." Melodia grinste ihn an.

Vegeta sagte nichts und blickte nur wieder mürrisch durch die Landschaft.

„Sturer Bock."

„Zicke."

„Stimmt. Aber dafür eine sehr süße."

„Tz…"

Eine Weile verging…

„Warum?"

Melodia lächelte. „Soll ich deine Gedanken lesen oder beendest du deinen Satz?"

„Warum hast du mich geliebt?"

„Du meinst wohl eher,…warum liebe ich dich noch immer?"

Vegeta schien verdutzt.

„Ach mein Herz. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, niemand kann sich aussuchen, wen man liebt und wen nicht. Man liebt einfach…"

„Aber Du wusstest, wer ich bin… was ich getan habe… und warum ich hier gelandet bin. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich das alles ungeschehen machen. Aber dann stelle ich mir die Frage… wenn ich all das rückgängig mache, was ich durchmachen musste – wäre ich heute der, der ich jetzt bin!"

Das Mädchen schmunzelte und setzte sich hinter Vegeta. Umarmte ihn und zog ihn in seine Umarmung. Vegeta ließ es geschehen… sie war ihm so vertraut, dieser Geruch… dieser Körper. Hier fühlte er sich… er konnte es nicht beschreiben… bei ihr konnte er so sein, wie er ist. Ein Lebewesen, das atmete. Ein Lebewesen, das lebte. Ein Lebewesen… das liebte.

„Siehst du Vegeta… das ist die Antwort auf deine Frage. Seit jeher verfolgt sie dich. Und schon seit jeher hast du die Antwort auf deine Frage. Es ist das was du fühlst aber Angst davor verspürst, es zu sagen. Lass dich nicht ständig von deiner Vergangenheit blockieren… von diesen Normen und Dogmen, welche man dir eingetrichtert hat. Das was du bist, zeichnet dich aus, mein Herz. Und so wie du bist, bist du gut… und man liebt dich dafür. Ich liebe dich dafür. Dein Sohn liebt dich dafür. Bulma, Son Goku, deine ganze Familie… selbst deine Eltern lieben dich dafür. Vertrau auf dieses Gefühl, denn nur so lernst du den Boden deiner Macht kennen und deiner eigenen Freiheit. Und Freiheit Vegeta… ist Macht, also habe keine Angst vor der Antwort… lass sie gehen… sie ist nicht mehr länger dein Eigentum, Geliebter…"

Vegeta blickte in die Augen Melodia's und wusste, was sie meinte. _/Das ist meine Antwort…/ _Plötzlich erbebte die Erde unter ihnen und Vegeta setzte sich auf. Die Landschaft veränderte sich und machte wieder dieser trostlosen Gegend Platz. Der Sayajin drehte sich um, doch Melodia machte nur eine Handbewegung und just in diesem Moment öffnete sich ein Sog, mitten im Raum. Sie schaute zu ihm rüber und ein Hauch Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick…

„Du musst los… man erwartet dich."

Vegeta blickte in den Sog hinein und stellte fest, dass es so etwas wie ein Portal sein musste. „Komm mit mir…"

Melodia schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab Vegeta einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast mich Vieles gelehrt Vegeta no Ouji – Sama. Ich lernte, dass es immer zwei Seiten geben muss, wenn man die tatsächliche Wahrheit wissen wollte. Und diese Wahrheit sah so aus, dass ich mich durch dich vollkommen gefühlt habe und zwar in jeder Faser meines Körpers und in jedem Gefühl, welches ich für dich empfand. Deswegen wirst du auch siegen Vegeta… weil du nun begriffen hast, das auch du vollkommen bist. Man gewährt dir eine zweite Chance, Geliebter… eine zweite Chance, die zu beschützen, die dich vollkommen gemacht haben."

„Ich habe so lange gebraucht um diese Antwort zu finden…"

„Du wirst noch länger brauchen, sie auch wirklich leben zu können. Deshalb erinnere dich stets, woher deine Macht kommt und aus welcher vollkommenen Welt sie stammt. Und jetzt geh… - dieser Ort ist nichts für Wesen wie dich…"

Vegeta ging auf das Portal zu und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Sehe ich dich wieder?"

„Wieso wieder? Ich habe dir doch schon damals versprochen Immer bei dir zu sein und daran hat sich nichts geändert."

„Ich…" Er blickte sie nur stumm an, doch das Mädchen verstand was er sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß, Vegeta. Geh, bevor sich das Portal schließt…"

Ehe sich der Sayajin versah, fand er sich wieder in einer Welt vor die er nicht kannte… aber diese Welt bescherte ihm wenigstens einen traumlosen Schlaf…

„Auf Wiedersehen, Geliebter…"

---

Ein zarter Morgen machte sich in der Capsule Coorporation breit und so langsam erwachten die vielen Wesen aus ihrem Schlummer. Vegeta stutze sich am Fenster ab und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührten ihn und er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen… öffnete sie wieder und blickte auf seinen Sohn, welcher in seinem Bett schlief. Wie eine Kugel hatte er sich in die Decke eingerollt und verkroch sich noch tiefer als ein leiser aber beständiger Windhauch seine Haare streichelte…

_/Vollkommenheit… eine Linie zwischen Gut und Böse… zwischen Leben und Tod… Liebe und Hass…/_

_…Tag & Nacht…_

Nun hat die Frage ihren Frieden gefunden…

_** Owari **_

**_-_** Nicht vergessen, Schreiben ist gut, Comments sind besser_gg_

_Bis demnächst, Lavendel_


End file.
